corruptionxfandomcom-20200213-history
Zamorak
K'ril Tsutsaroth is a huge demonic monstrosity currently stationed in the God Wars Dungeon, no longer frozen due to the tectonic movements in the Wilderness. He was summoned to RuneScape in the Third Age by the Mahjarrat Bilrach, and is now the commander of the Zamorak armies within the God Wars Dungeon. He is the eleventh strongest attackable monster in Corruptionx'' after Nomad, TzTok Jad, Tokhaar-Jad the Corporeal Beast, Har-Aken, Nex, General Graador, Commander Zilyana, The Queen Black Dragon. '''WARNING ' THIS BOSS IS EXTREMELY DANGEROUS AND IF NOT FULLY PREPARED, ONE CAN DIE IN A MATTER OF SECONDS Getting there To get there, visit the Oracle and go to the dungeon section and go to God Wars dungeon. When teleported, all you need to do is move past the boulder and follow the path to the huge hole, once down there continue north until you reach the broken bridge. You need 70 agility to be able to make it over. Your prayer also drops to 0 when you jump across. When you have jumped over, go to the end and you will be at the boss chamber. Gear It is recommended that you use melee at this boss as the mage does not hit at all and all you need is to be protected by the high melee and range attacks. Weapon: Chaotic rapier > Whip Helmet: Slayer Helm/Black Mask (with greater demon Slayer assignment) > Torva > Helm of Neitiznot Body: Torva > Torags > Bandos Chestplate Legs: Torva > Bandos Tassets Shield: Divine > Elysian > Chaotic Kite > Dragonfire Shield The rest can be substituted with any item of your choosing. Inventory You will want to be able to survive for a couple of kills to make the trip worth it. The best inventory one can bring is 2 Overload Flasks 2 Prayer Renewal Flasks 2-3 Prayer Restore Flasks 1-2 Anti Poison Flasks 12 Saradomin Brew Flasks 4 Super Restore Flasks Steel Of Legend scrolls and an Enhanced Excalibur for it's healing special attack. A teleport out, I personally use the "Teleport to Ardougne" teleports to get out. Also have a Steel Titan rather than a yak as dealing damage is more important than tanking away. Killcount At the hand of the new updates, the following killcount is required to access the boss rooms. 9 kills - Extreme 10 kills - Regular Donator 15 kills - Non-Donator/Normal player Strategy The best way to go on with this boss is to have "Protect from Melee" and to focus all your attacks on the boss to take him out as fast as you can, he can deal a lot of damage really quickly. His attacks can poison you for 100+ and his special attack deals 300+ and it can hit through your prayer and turn it off. When he does his special attack, this message will appear in your chat box. The special attack will drop your protection prayer and will drain your prayer with it. MAKE SURE YOU TURN YOUR PROTECTION PRAYER BACK ON OR YOU WILL DIE IN A MATTER OF SECONDS. After the boss has been taken care of, get on the ranger and kill him, since you are praying melee, you do not have to worry about him yet. After the ranger, go onto the meleer. He should be no problem as you have your protection prayers on. After the meleer is taken care of, continue on to the mager, here it is advised that you "Soul Split" so you can heal without wasting food. Drops The items most valuable to players who try to kill this boss are : 20+ Noted Grimy Lantadymes Zamorakian Spear Zamorak Hilt God Sword Shards 1-3 Hood of subjugation Garb of subjugation Gown of subjugation Gloves of subjugation Boots of subjugation Ward of subjugation Conclusion Zamorak is the hardest God Wars boss to kill, albeit the least crowded of the bosses. Killcount can be easily gained on the very low-leveled creatures, such as the imps.. Remember to always check on your prayer so it does not drop and to always eat above 400 lifepoints.